


Of spring and treacle tarts

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco is happy and fulfilled in his life, what do you mean that isn't a plot?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	Of spring and treacle tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, May, it's another month another drabble for the challenge. Thanks to this one I found out there is an entirely unexplored niche in fandom, and I'm going to happily plop in fic numero tres for this specific relationship tag. Cheers.  
> Prompt: take the long way around  
> WC: 188

"There you are." Draco smiled at Astoria as she walked up to the front door with a grinning Scorpius.

"We took a detour to see the wisteria. Where's Harry?" she asked, brushing a kiss against Draco's lips as they walked in.

"He's making mini treacle tarts," Draco replied.

"Can I…"

Draco chuckled at Scorpius' pleading eyes. "Yes, mon coeur, go find Papa." Draco ruffled his hair as he scurried off.

"I dream one day he'll be that excited to see me," Draco sighed wistfully as they followed at a more sedate pace.

"It's not his fault you picked the world's two coolest people to be in a relationship with," Astoria teased him, pulling a fond smile out of him.

They lingered at the kitchen door, watching Harry lift Scorpius up to sit on the counter so he could oversee the cooling rack. And if a piece or two of pastry disappeared… Well, they did live in a magic house.

Draco had taken the long way around but he managed to get to a good place in the end, where he was loved and allowed to love in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Give some love back in the comments and keep me writing.  
> I can also be found on [tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
